megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot Master
and the Robot Masters from the first two games.]] Robot Master is a name used to refer to humanoid-appearing boss robots from the [[Mega Man (series)|original Mega Man series]] that possess a very advanced level of artificial intelligence. Most, if not all, Robot Masters possess a Special Weapon. These powers can be gained mainly by Mega Man, Proto Man, or Bass after the robot is defeated. Each Robot Master has a "consciousness", although the level of every "cognitive circuit" embedded inside each one of them varies, producing as many different "personality" types as found in people. Like humans, they can speak, and have emotional responses like shyness or anger. When Mega Man fights against a Robot Master, he takes great care to not damage their integrated circuit chip's "cognitive circuit". As long as the cognitive circuit isn't permanently destroyed, they can be rebuilt any number of times.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Ask Me 3: The Final Lesson!? (Club Capcom magazine) Name origin '' through Mega Man 10, as well as the Robot Masters from Mega Man & Bass and the Genesis Unit in Worlds Collide, led by Rouge Woman.]] The name "Robot Master" was first used in the North American instruction manual of Mega Man 3 in 1990, where it was used to identify the eight master robot bosses from the Stage Select Screen, and continued being used until 1994, appearing in the manuals of Mega Man 6, Mega Man V and Mega Man's Soccer. In the first game's manual they were called "Humanoids" (a name later used for cyborgs in the Mega Man ZX series). In Japan they are known only as "boss characters", "Wily's robots", "Light Numbers", "Wily Numbers" and similar names.Legends of Localization: Q&A: What are Mega Man “Robot Masters” Called in Japan? Being present in instruction manuals, the term "Robot Master" was used by many gaming magazines and websites. The term became popular among fans and it was expanded to be used for most humanoid robots from the original series besides those from the stage select screen. The term is mainly used for playable or boss robots that either have "Man"/"Woman" in their name, bosses with a Special Weapon that can be obtained by the player, and robots that possess a unique known identification code, consisting of a two-letter "series code" followed by one of "N", "No.", or "#", then a three-digit "serial number". Only a few playable characters and bosses without any of those specifications are generally considered Robot Masters: Duo, Sunstar, King and Fan. Other humanoid robots like Auto, Chest, Plum and Ripot and stage enemies such as Sniper Joe and Picket Man usually aren't considered Robot Masters. The term was also used in other media, such as the Archie Comics Mega Man series and in Mega Man: Fully Charged."Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the next generation of robots--the Robot Masters!" (...) "These Robot Masters will all have advanced A.I. systems that will allow them to perform complex tasks, interact with people, and direct other robots in their duties." - Dr. Light, ''Mega Man'' #1"Mega Man is over. Today is the dawn of the Robot Masters." - Lord Obsidian, The Gauntlet Part I Themes Robot Masters generally have themes that fit their name, appearance, environment, minions, weapon and weakness. For example, Wood Man has a tree theme, giving him a wood-like appearance and a leaf-based power. His level is forest-themed, as are his robot underlings, and, like a tree, he is weak to fire and cutting attacks. Final bosses like King, playable characters like Bass, or support characters like Roll generally do not have such themes. In Hitoshi Ariga's Mega Man Megamix and Mega Man Gigamix novels, a recurring design element found on most of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters is a belt buckle adorned with a W. Opposite this, Dr. Light's Robot Masters feature an R (due to the translation of Dr. Light's name from Dr. Right) on their chests. Dr. Cossack's robots and the Robot Masters of Mega Man 6, who were built by individual nations, lack any particular distinctive symbol of their own. List of Robot Masters Robot Masters from the classic series each have a serial number, listed in the format of DLN-000, DLN000, or DLN. 000. Certain series only have two digits (the MWN series, specifically), whereas the rest have three digit serial codes. Those robots created by Dr. Cossack, Dr. Light, or Dr. Wily (or Light and Wily collectively) have different serials, but share the same numbering sequence. Robots created by other people, created for special purposes, or created with special technology have unique serials and are part of different numbering sequences. In Archie Comics' Mega Man comic book series, Robot Masters are numbered after the time of their conception, not of their creation."Granted, I did jump ahead in my concept notes, but..." - Dr. Light talking about DLN-065 Concrete Man in Mega Man #17 For example, DWN-018 Magnet Man was finished before DWN-017 Needle Man in the comic. Additionally, several Robot Masters featured in other games, like Plant Man, Centaur Man, and Pump Man, are shown to have been constructed some time before the events based on Mega Man 3. The name of the Robot Masters have alternate spelling depending of the source, some having space between the first part of their name and "Man", and others not. For instance, Mega Man is the only Robot Master in the English version of Mega Man & Bass to have his name together, while other Robot Masters have a space in their names. In Mega Man: Powered Up, the inverse is true. There is also a few instances where their names are written as "NameMan". For convenience, the name of all Robot Masters are written with space in this wiki, since this is the most used transcription outside Japan. Japanese names such as Rockman are written without space. Below is a list of the various Robot Master series from the classic Mega Man series: DLN series The DLN (D'octor '''L'ight 'N'umber) series were created by Dr. Light. This series is known as the '''DRN series in Japan, after Dr. Light's Japanese name, Dr. Right. 000-008 (Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up) The robots in Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up were created by Dr. Light (with the assistance of Dr. Wily in some sources). Six (eight in Mega Man Powered Up) of them were reprogrammed by Wily to serve his evil purposes, but after Wily's defeat, Dr. Light manages to fix them and they serve their initial functions.Dr. Light's Research Journal Time Man and Oil Man were not given a serial number in Mega Man Powered Up. In the second story arc of Archie Comics' Mega Man comic book series, they are referred to as DLN-00A (Time Man) and DLN-00B (Oil Man), which is an experimental line-up. *DLN. 000 Proto Man (Blues), the first DLN created (introduced in Mega Man 3 under the pseudonym Break Man). *DLN. 001 Mega Man (Rockman), the protagonist. Originally created as Rock (Mega in Mega Man Powered Up). *DLN. 002 Roll *DLN. 003 Cut Man *DLN. 004 Guts Man *DLN. 005 Ice Man *DLN. 006 Bomb Man *DLN. 007 Fire Man *DLN. 008 Elec Man *Time Man (DLN. 00A in Archie Comics) *Oil Man (DLN. 00B in Archie Comics) DWN series The DWN (D'octor '''W'ily 'N'umber) series are robots created or remodeled by Dr. Wily. Their numbering picks up from where the DLN series leaves off. 009-016 (Mega Man 2) *DWN. 009 Metal Man *DWN. 010 Air Man *DWN. 011 Bubble Man *DWN. 012 Quick Man *DWN. 013 Crash Man (Clashman) *DWN. 014 Flash Man *DWN. 015 Heat Man *DWN. 016 Wood Man 017-024 (Mega Man 3) With the exception of Shadow Man, the robots from Mega Man 3 were created by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light together,Rockman 10 Years History Book-Page 89: 「ロックマン３」に登場するナンバーズは、ライト博士とDr.ワイリーが共同で開発したということになっているので、厳密にいえば、型式番号は「D.R.&W.N.」とするのが正しいのかもしれない。 but they are listed as part of the DWN series. The Mega Man: Official Complete Works shows artwork of an RW logo (right image), suggesting they planned to make apparent the doctors' cooperative effort in the game. Moreover, this logo can be seen in Magnet Man's stage. In early versions of the manga Mega Man Megamix, these robots are known as '''DRWN series (D'octor '''R'ight and 'W'ily 'N'umbers). In the Archie comic, Ra Moon serves as the initial creator of these Robot Masters, who are based on the designs of Dr. Wily and Dr. Light instead of being built by them, the exception being Shadow Man who was found in the ruins and reactivated. However, it was stated that Wily redesigned Shadow Man before having Ra Moon restore him, so his upgraded form may also have been conceived by both doctors.Dr. Light: "Those look like my designs. Are they--?" Dr. Wily: "Yes, the ones we codeveloped that Ra Moon stole!" Mega Man #36 *DWN. 017 Needle Man *DWN. 018 Magnet Man *DWN. 019 Gemini Man *DWN. 020 Hard Man *DWN. 021 Top Man *DWN. 022 Snake Man *DWN. 023 Spark Man *DWN. 024 Shadow Man 025-032 (Mega Man 4) The eight robots from Mega Man 4 were created by Dr. Cossack, but are listed as part of the DWN series because Wily remodeled them, making them his own robots.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dr. "I’m Always" Right Breaks It Down (Club Capcom magazine) They are listed under a '''DCN (D'octor '''C'ossack 'N'umbers) serial number in the Mega Man Megamix manga, as they are still Cossack's robots. *DWN. 025 Bright Man *DWN. 026 Toad Man *DWN. 027 Drill Man *DWN. 028 Pharaoh Man *DWN. 029 Ring Man *DWN. 030 Dust Man *DWN. 031 Dive Man *DWN. 032 Skull Man 033-040 (Mega Man 5) These robots were created by Dr. Wily and used on his fifth attempt to take over the world. *DWN. 033 Gravity Man *DWN. 034 Wave Man *DWN. 035 Stone Man *DWN. 036 Gyro Man *DWN. 037 Star Man *DWN. 038 Charge Man *DWN. 039 Napalm Man *DWN. 040 Crystal Man 041-048 (Mega Man 6) These robots' creators are unknown as they came from various countries from around the world to participate in the First Annual Robot Tournament. However, they were taken control of by Dr. Wily (disguised as Mr. X) and, like Dr. Cossack's robots, are considered to be part of the DWN series. The Rockman 6 manga suggests that they were created by Dr. Wily, as he uses them as seed players to decide which robots would enter in the tournament, destroying all participants. In the manga Mega Man Megamix they are known as the '''MXN (M'''ister '''X N'umber) series. *DWN. 041 Blizzard Man *DWN. 042 Centaur Man *DWN. 043 Flame Man *DWN. 044 Knight Man *DWN. 045 Plant Man (In Archie Comics his number is DAN-001, which stands for "Dr. Astil Number", even though DAN is also the acronym from the "Doctor Auto Numbers" in ''Mega Man Maniax and Master Albert's creations in Mega Man ZX Advent.) *DWN. 046 Tomahawk Man *DWN. 047 Wind Man *DWN. 048 Yamato Man 049-056 (Mega Man 7) Some of these robots were created by Dr. Wily, while others were stolen and repurposed. *DWN. 049 Freeze Man *DWN. 050 Junk Man *DWN. 051 Burst Man *DWN. 052 Cloud Man *DWN. 053 Spring Man *DWN. 054 Slash Man *DWN. 055 Shade Man *DWN. 056 Turbo Man 057-064 (Mega Man 8) Just like Mega Man 7, some of these robots were created by Dr. Wily while the rest were stolen and repurposed. *DWN. 057 Tengu Man *DWN. 058 Astro Man *DWN. 059 Sword Man *DWN. 060 Clown Man *DWN. 061 Search Man *DWN. 062 Frost Man *DWN. 063 Grenade Man *DWN. 064 Aqua Man 065-072 (Mega Man 9) The eight robots from Mega Man 9 follow the numbering pattern after Mega Man 8, although they were created by Dr. Light and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. In the Archie Comics at least some of them were built before the robots of Mega Man 3, but retain the same numbering system presumably due to those robots (and others) being designed first. *DLN. 065 Concrete Man *DLN. 066 Tornado Man *DLN. 067 Splash Woman *DLN. 068 Plug Man *DLN. 069 Jewel Man *DLN. 070 Hornet Man *DLN. 071 Magma Man *DLN. 072 Galaxy Man 073-080 (Mega Man 10) Like Mega Man 6, the creators of these robots are unknown, but they are considered part of the DWN series. The [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7TCD2eoab8 Bonus Track] in the Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack suggests that Wily had planned in advance to infect certain robots in society with Roboenza. *DWN. 073 Blade Man *DWN. 074 Pump Man *DWN. 075 Commando Man *DWN. 076 Chill Man *DWN. 077 Sheep Man *DWN. 078 Strike Man *DWN. 079 Nitro Man *DWN. 080 Solar Man 081-088 (Mega Man 11) These robots have a variety of manufacturers, including Tundra Man's Cossack Robot Laboratories, but their numbers continue the DWN pattern from Mega Man 10. Dr. Wily kidnaps all eight robots at the start of the game and as well as reprogramming them, he equips each of them with his Double Gear System device. *DWN. 081 Block Man *DWN. 082 Fuse Man *DWN. 083 Blast Man *DWN. 084 Acid Man *DWN. 085 Tundra Man *DWN. 086 Torch Man *DWN. 087 Impact Man (Pileman) *DWN. 088 Bounce Man (Rubberman) Others *NWN. 001: Ra Thor (So far the only 'N'ew Doctor 'W'ily 'N'umber) *DWN. ∞: ZeroVisible in the background of the Mega Man Zero 3 stage Area X-2. (an advanced robot in his own class comparable to X, but classified in common terms as a Reploid) KGN series The '''KGN (K'in'G N'umber) series are robots working for King in ''Mega Man & Bass. King built/recruited six of his own robots to lead his rebellion, while two robots from Mega Man 8 (Tengu Man and Astro Man) joined in King's rebellion. King was created by Wily, but he has his own series of robots because these robots were either built or modified by him. *KGN. 001 Dynamo Man *KGN. 002 Cold Man *KGN. 003 Ground Man *KGN. 004 Pirate Man *KGN. 005 Burner Man *KGN. 006 Magic Man WWN series The '''WWN (W'ily '''W'ars 'N'umbers)Udon's English version of Mega Man Official Complete Works and Mega Man Megamix volume 3. series, known in Japan as the '''MWN (M'ega '''W'orld 'N'umbers) series, are the three robots from the '''Genesis Unit, known as in Japan, that appeared on the Wily Tower in Mega Man: The Wily Wars (known as Rockman Mega World in Japan). The three are based on the characters of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. In some sources, like the Japanese Mega Man & Bass CD Database, their serials only have 2 numbers instead of three. Mega Man doesn't obtain a Special Weapon after defeating them. *WWN. 01 Buster Rod G *WWN. 02 Mega Water S *WWN. 03 Hyper Storm H MKN series The MKN ([[Mega Man Killers|'M'''ega Man '''K'iller]] N'''umber) series, known in Japan as the '''RKN (R'ockman '''K'iller 'N'umbers, Mega Man's Japanese name) series, are the robots created by Dr. Wily specially to kill Mega Man. In some sources related to Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Enker is designated as a "Mega Man Hunter" instead of Mega Man Killer. Quint is not part of the MKN series, but serves an analogous role in Mega Man II. *MKN. 001 Enker *MKN. 002 Punk *MKN. 003 Ballade SRN series The '''SRN (S'pace '''R'uler 'N'umber) series are robots from an ancient alien civilization that came from space known as '''Stardroids (Space Rulers in Japan). Dr. Wily found them in some unnamed ruins and reprogrammed them to use them to try to conquer the world.Saishinban Rockman Super Daihyakka, Kodansha, May 1997, ISBN 4-06-103310-7, Page 102. They only appeared in Mega Man V. They have the name of the Solar System planets, although Pluto is no longer an official planet, instead being classified as a Dwarf Planet. Like the Stardroids, Sunstar is another robot excavated from some mysterious ruins. In the Archie comic the Stardroids and Sunstar are created by Ra Moon. *SRN. 001 Terra *SRN. 002 Mercury *SRN. 003 Venus *SRN. 004 Mars *SRN. 005 Jupiter *SRN. 006 Saturn *SRN. 007 Uranus *SRN. 008 Pluto *SRN. 009 Neptune SWN series SWN (S'pecial '''W'ily 'N'umbers) are robots designed by Dr. Wily for very special, focused purposes. Bass is the only SWN number registered as of now. *SWN. 001 Bass (Forte) Dimensions The '''Dimensions are robots that work for Rockman Shadow and traveled from the future with the purpose of destroying the world in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. These robots don't have any known serial numbers to them. *Dangan Man *Konro Man *Aircon Man *Komuso Man *Clock Men *Compass Man ''Mega Man'' (DOS) series These robots are led by the peacekeeping supercomputer CRORQ who had fallen under Dr. Wily's control. They appeared in the DOS games Mega Man and Mega Man 3. Four of the boss names from Mega Man 3 were later reused for other unrelated bosses in future games; those bosses are indicated with a dagger (†). Two of the other Mega Man 3 bosses had names that were later reused for Mega Man Battle Network NetNavis, and are marked with this symbol (‡). Additionally, the name Sonic Man was used for Sonic's roboticized form in Worlds Unite. ''Mega Man'' *Sonic Man *Volt Man *Dyna Man ''Mega Man III'' *Bit Man *Shark Man ‡ *Wave Man † *Oil Man † *Blade Man † *Torch Man †‡ Unknown/Others Unknown series and number created by Dr. Light: *Mega Man X (Rockman X), an advanced robot, the origin of Reploids, of which he is known as by common terms. This robot was sealed until discovered by Dr. Cain. Unknown series and numbers created or modified by Dr. Wily: Note: Not all of the Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily are from the DWN series (like the MKN and SWN series). *???-??? Quint (Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide lists him as DLN. 001, the same serial number as Mega Man's. Mega Man Megamix lists him as SVN. 001, or "Special Variation Number.") *Rockman Shadow (A prototype robot designed using mid-21st century technology; discarded by Dr. Wily in exchange for Quint) *King *The four Dark Man robots *Doc Robot *Mega Man? - An imposter of Mega Man featured in Mega Man Powered Up. *The various Copy Robots *Fake Man *Guts Man G Unfinished Robot Masters: *King II (Mega Man & Bass) Unknown creator, series and number: *Sunstar (A robot that was excavated from the same ruins as the Stardroids) *Duo *"Evil Robot" Rockman Xover: *Arcade Man *Tablet Man *Daruman *Sudachi Woman *Hanabi Man *Udon Man Others: *Bond Man *Boss character contest submissions Rockman Strategy Rockman Strategy was officially licensed by Capcom to Taiwanese company AcerTWP and Dream Come True and was released for the PC on October 29, 2001. However, they did not specify any model numbers for the new robots that they introduced in their game: *Fan *Aries *Taurus *Gemini *Cancer *Leo *Virgo *Libra *Scorpio *Sagittarius *Capricorn *Aquarius *Pisces *Luna *Apollo Robot Masters in other media ''Mega Man Maniax The 'DAN' ('D'octor '''A'uto N'''umber) series, known as '''DRTN (D'octor '''R'ighto'''T N'umber) in Japan, are the robots made by Auto in Hitoshi Ariga's short series, Dr. Auto's Laboratory, which was part of the ''Mega Man Maniax shorts. They were designed by fans who submitted their designs to Ariga, who then remade them for his shorts and gave credit to the original artists. *DAN. 001 Surprise Man *DAN. 002 Shake Man *DAN. 003 Giga Auto *DAN. 004 Massage Man *DAN. 005 TV Man *DAN. 006 Watermelon Man *DAN. 007 Submarine Man *DAN. 008 Sexy Man ''Captain N: The Game Master *Garbage Man *Mega Girl (Although one can argue she is this continuity's equivalent to Roll) ''Mega Man: Upon a Star * Samurai Man * Magma Men * Oni Robot * Typhoon Robot ''Mega Man'' (Dreamwave Productions) *Barrage Man *Express Man *Multi Man *DJ Jazzy J4-8950 ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The Archie Comics Mega Man series also introduced new Robot Master characters, the first being Quake Woman, who is designated a "Lalinde Model Number" due to being created by Dr. Noele Lalinde. A second Lalinde Number was later introduced, based on an unused concept design for Hornet Man. *LMN-001 Quake Woman *LMN-002 Vesper Woman Additional groups of robots have also been introduced in the comics with no known number designations: *Kuiper Droids (One member later became Shadow Man) *Star Marshals ** Duo ** Trio ** Quartet Roboticized Masters During the Worlds Collide crossover with the Sonic the Hedgehog comic universe, Dr. Wily teamed up with Sonic's arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman, to capture Sonic's friends, and turn them into special robots that were modified with Robot Master technology. The Roboticized Masters are also given designations based on the typical formula, including EWN (presumably "Eggman Wily Number") and a three digit number. However, most of the EWN series did not have their numbers specified during the story, except for Shadow Man, Silver Man, and Blaze Woman. Rose Woman and Knuckles Man are mentioned to be EWN-001 and 002, and the Chaotix are EWN-006 to 008. *"EWN-000" Tails Man *EWN-001 or 002 Rose Woman *EWN-001 or 002 Knuckles Man *EWN-003 Shadow Man *EWN-004 Silver Man *EWN-005 Blaze Woman *EWN-006/7/8 Charmy Man *EWN-006/7/8 Espio Man *EWN-006/7/8 Vector Man *"EWN-009" Rouge Woman *Sonic Man *M'egga Man Short Circuits The humorous Short Circuits strips have also featured "new" Robot Masters, but only for humorous purposes. *Origami Man *Police Man *Big Man (Roboticized Master) * Dubstep Man * Comedy Chimp Man (Roboticized Master) * Itch Man * Motion Sickness Man * Fragile Man * I Can't Find My Keys, Man! ''Mega Man: Fully Charged * Hypno Woman * Blasto Woman * Chemistry Man * Namagem * Man Man (Ironically, Man Man is not a real robot, but is instead a human analogy to Mega Man) * Chaotique Pachislot Rockman Ability * Choice Man * Coin Woman * Lever Man * Replay Man * Reverse Man * Chance Man Manga *Wily Blues (Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues) *Karate 003 ([[Rockman 6 (manga)|''Rockman 6]]) *Build Man (Mega Man Megamix) *Judge Man (Mega Man Megamix) *Armor Man (Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin) *Bukinashi Man (Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin) *Rockman Brazil ("Rock and Rush") Support Units Support units are robots that assist humans and Robot Masters. '''Dr. Light: *Rush *Eddie *Tango *Auto *Mariachi (Archie Comics' Short Circuits) Dr. Cossack: *Beat Dr. Wily: *Reggae *Treble *Sakugarne Videos Mega Man All Boss Robot Masters| All enemy robot masters IN ONE VIDEO| See also *Reploid *NetNavi *Robot Masters listed by alphabetic order *Robot Masters listed by their serial numbers Trivia *With the exception of Mega Man, Roll and Splash Woman, most Robot Masters do not have a reflection in their eyes. *All of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 to 7'' and six of the bosses from ''Mega Man 8 were created as part of a boss character contest. References External links *Robot Masters at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki *Robot Masters at Sonic News Network de:Robot Master es:Robot Master Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man series bosses Category:Species